


Please, I'm in love with him

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor won't tolerate traitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, I'm in love with him

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Por favor, eu estou apaixonado por ele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642324) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [justjasper](http://justjasper.tumblr.com/) asked: Happy Adoribull Prompt Sunday! "Please, I'm in love with him!"

“Please, I’m in love with him!” Dorian yelled, tossing himself on the ground, trying to shield Bull’s body with his, instinctively casting a barrier around them.

Trevelyan looked down at them with scorn, as if they were something that got caught under his shoe, disgusting, but barely worth his attention. The Inquisitor wasn’t a good man, and his preferred method of ruling was keeping his allies terrified of him. If someone wasn’t good enough, or made a mistake, he didn’t hesitate to kill them, no matter how useful they had been in the past.

“And why should I care about that?” he asked mockingly, swinging his staff nonchalantly in the air.

Dorian looked between Bull and the Inquisitor, trying to find a solution. Bull was about to be executed by something he didn’t even do, and Dorian couldn’t allow that.

“Kadan, no,” Bull whispered, as if reading his mind. Bull was the only other person in that room that knew the truth.

Dorian ignored him; he had to. “Because he wasn’t the one who alerted the Chargers.”

That was the core of the issue. The Inquisitor was safely away from the top of the hill, so he didn’t know that, when he gave the order to abandon the Chargers to die, it wasn’t Bull who disobeyed and costed the Inquisition their alliance with the Qunari. Bull had been a good soldier, and stayed put even though it costed him dearly, but Dorian couldn’t watch that, couldn’t let him lose his found family to the Inquisitor’s greed.

The Inquisitor seemed amused by Dorian’s declaration. “Well, well, well, my dear _magister_ ,” he laughed at the word, knowing how uncomfortable it made Dorian, “there were only two people up there, so if Bull didn’t challenge my authority… is there anything you would like to tell me? Think about that carefully, Pavus, because treason is met with death, I don’t care how useful you think you are.”

“Don’t do this,” Bull whispered. He was too weak to raise his voice after facing the vicious attack by the Inquisitor, or else he would have confessed, he couldn’t let Dorian die for something he did to protect him.

“I’m sorry, amatus, but I can’t watch you die,” he whispered just for Bull. Then he raised his voice, “Bull had nothing to do with this. He didn’t hesitate to follow your orders, even though that pained him. I was the one who couldn’t let you kill his friends over an alliance.” Dorian stood up with a defiant look. If he was going to die, he was going to die on his feet, and he wouldn’t give up without a fight.

The Inquisitor was angry now. He wasn’t expecting Dorian to confess, thinking he would abandon his defense of Bull once his own life was in danger, and now Trevelyan had to act, even if at this point losing Dorian would do a much greater impact than losing Bull.

“Well, I never did think I could trust a disgraced magister that betrayed his people, although I do think it’s a shame I’ll have to kill you this soon.”

They stared at each other, holding their staffs in a combat position. All around them, the crowd held its breath, waiting for the first move. But that came from an unexpected source.

The smoke filled the room quickly, blocking everyone’s sights, but it wasn’t just a smoke screen. The light soporific wasn’t dangerous, after all they didn’t want to kill all the innocent people who were terrified of the Inquisitor, but would give the Chargers enough time to escape.

Skinner held a mask to Dorian’s face and guided him to the exit, while Krem and Dalish helped Bull up. They didn’t know until that moment that Dorian was the one who saved their lives, but the plan to rescue Bull always involved taking Dorian with them. Not only did they knew how important the mage was to their chief, they also came to care about him. They knew that running would make them runaways, and few would help them since they were betraying the Inquisition, but the Inquisition betrayed them first, and none of them were strangers to being outcasts.


End file.
